


the only goodbye

by Akumi (lunaticdeano)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Post season 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticdeano/pseuds/Akumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Derek recognized Stiles’s bat or short story about the one and only goodbye Derek had said before he left Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I wrote it a long time ago, somewhere in the middle of season 3b.
> 
> Here's the tumblr version with Gifs http://lunaticdeano.tumblr.com/post/76562950526/how-derek-recognized-stiless-bat-or-short-story

Stiles has never been a complete paranoiac and never acted like one. He knew that pretty clearly.   
  
Well, not this time.   
  
Stiles held his breath and quickly reached under his bed, right hand grabbing a familiar shape of his bat. In a second Stilinski jumped on his legs and with a scream swung the bat over his head. That moment Stiles thought that he could move mountains even though he couldn’t see anything clearly. The silhouette in front of Stilinski easily evaded the hit and caught the bat with one hand like it was nothing. Stiles’ eyes widened as he looked shockingly at his arms. I am screwed, he thought for a second and raised his head. He saw that the mysterious person in front of him grinned.   
  
"I didn’t expect a warm welcoming but this is a little bit too much, Stiles," a familiar voice spoke, the one particular voice, which always seemed to spark something within him sending goosebumps down his spine.   
  
"Oh my god." Stiles let go of his bat and nearly choked. "Derek?!" Hale stepped back. "What the he- oh, no, actually I am not going to ask why would you sneak into my bedroom through the open window at 4 freaking A.M."   
  
Derek raised his eyebrows and looked down at the bat he was holding in his hand. “Got yourself a new one? Looks pretty solid.”   
  
Stiles rubbed his forehead with his palm. “Yeah, actually. Aluminium is better than wood, so… wait, it’s not important right now. What are you doing here?”   
  
Derek put the bat away and looked back at Stiles. “I am here to thank you.”   
  
Stiles was surprised. “Thank me?”   
  
"For saving Cora’s life. For holding back the cops. Thank you, Stiles."   
  
Derek Hale saying “thank you” is not the thing you hear everyday. That simple phrase made Stiles feel better in all the ways possible. He wanted to say something to Derek but he couldn’t. Well, he didn’t have too. The way he and Derek looked at each other replaced the unneeded words and made it even easier to understand. So there was silence until Derek spoke again.   
  
"How is your head?" He asked as he saw the bandage on teen’s head.   
  
Stiles shrugged. “Fine, just a scratch. My jeep is pretty dead though.” Stilinski licked his lips and stepped closer to Hale. “But you didn’t come here just to thank me, am I right?”   
  
Derek’s lips formed into a half-smile. “We’re leaving Beacon Hills, Cora and I.”   
  
Stiles suddenly felt a dull ache in his chest.   
  
"When?"   
  
"At dawn." Derek leaned on the windowsill. "I wanted to tell Scott but I figured that he would ask many questions which I wouldn’t want to answer."   
  
"So you came to me instead because I won’t ask any questions? Wrong decision." Stilinski said bitterly. On the one hand, he was pleased that Derek kinda trusts him. On the other hand, Stiles felt like it was easier for Derek to tell him that he’s leaving because why would he care?   
  
"I wouldn’t recommend you that." Derek grinned presumptuously. "Tell Scott not to chase me." Hale turned around and unhesitatingly climbed out of the window.   
  
Stiles stared at Derek’s back, biting his lower lip. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t feel this crazy, uncontrollable urge to grab Derek’s arm and make him stay. Stiles felt the aching in his chest increasing and the pounding in his head becoming louder and louder.   
  
"Just to let you know I am never gonna leave this window open ever again." Stiles said, swallowing hard, his voice slightly shaking. Never again.   
  
For a second Derek turned around and the corners of his lips raised a little. His eyes locked with Stiles’ eyes. For a second, just a second, Stilinski really wanted to stop him. He was going to, but…   
  
"Goodbye, Stiles."   
  
Then Derek jumped down. Stiles didn’t move.   
  
"Goodbye, huh? Does that mean you’re never going come back?" Stiles whispered, staring blankly through the opened window. Somehow he knew that Derek was listening. He always does. And now Stiles was hoping for an answer.   
  
But there was only silence.   
  
 *******  
  
"Is that a baseball bat?"   
  
Derek stopped and felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t be mistaken. It was his bat.   
  
"It’s Stiles’ bat." Derek answered, not believing his own words.   
  
Then Derek felt his inner wolf howling in desperation. Pieces of the puzzle immediately formed into a new picture. The picture Derek didn’t like. The picture he didn’t want to believe in.


End file.
